Field
The present invention relates to a connector and a switch.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, an electric apparatus is activated by electric power supplied from an electric power source. Ordinarily, the electric power is supplied to the electric apparatus from the power source via a connector. As disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2, for example, such connector enables an electrical connection in a manner that a male type connector in a convex shape is engaged with a female type connector in a concave shape.
Meanwhile, as a countermeasure against global warming or the like in recent years, a high voltage and direct current electric power supply is reviewed because power loss is small in voltage conversion, electric power transmission, or the like. Especially, such direct current power supply may be desirable in an information apparatus such as a server since the information apparatus may consume great electric power.
As to the electric power supplied to the electric apparatus, there is a case where a human body is influenced or an operation of electronic parts is influenced.
As an operator works on an installation or maintenance of the information apparatus, when such high voltage electric power is used in the information apparatus such as a server, a connector for an electrical connection is desirable to be a type different from a connector used for alternate-current commercial power supply.
For example, a connector in which a currently used switch is assembled cannot be used without modification in a case where a voltage becomes 100 V or greater or a high voltage direct current is used. In a case where electric power supplied from the power source is a direct current of 400 V, because sufficient safety or reliability is not assured in a switch used for a currently used alternate current (AC) 100 V, the use of the currently used switch may cause danger.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. Hei 5-82208
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-31301